Positive is What it Said
by BaconFraud
Summary: Teddy finds out that she is pregnant. How will she tell her family?
1. The Pregnancy Test

"Positive is what it said. She feel to the floor. Sobbing. Thinking _"How could I 16 year old Teddy Duncan be pregnant?"_

_~Flashback~_

"_C'mon Teddy just one time. I wanna show you how it feels" He said. "Wait a minute" She said "You've done this before?" "With Skylar" He said. "I don't think that this-"_

_She was stopped._

_~End of Flashback~_

She picked up the phone "Spencer. GET OVER HERE. And bring me some mashed potato" The cravings had already started to kick in.


	2. The Talk

"Spencer what am I going to do?" She sobbed into his chest. "How am I gonna tell my parents, how am I gonna raise it, how are we going to pay for it?" "Listen I will help you, I will get a job, you will be a great mom, and we will tell your parents with hints." He said assuringly. "Spencer, you don't get it. Your not the one who is going to be carrying a child inside of you. Your not the one who will have to become a stay at home mom. Your not the one that's going to make you 2-year-old sister an aunt." She said as if she was not sure of herself. "Teddy listen, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. But for now we just have to figure out a way to tell your parents."

**A/N: Thank you for all of the positive reviews. This story is based on the real life story of- my 17-year-old cousin. ****Also since I am on my winter break, I will be updating DAILY!**


	3. The Dress

**Teddy P.O.V.**

"I'm home." Amy said. " Oh, Hey Mom" I said, scared that something about the pregnancy would accidently be brought up. "Hey, wheres everybody else?" "Oh, well you're Dad is out with Charlie and Gabe, and PJ is working a double shift. Look at what I got for you." Amy pulled out a really expensive dress. "Mom, when do I ever wear something this fancy and expensive?" "Oh, I figured that you could where this at my hospital gala." "And when is that?" "November 3." "But that is 3 months away." "What, its not like youll gain 13 pounds before then." "Yeah"

"Oh, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad." I said not knowing Ivy was in the room. "T, what is wrong." "My mom just got me a really nice dress." "I'm no psychiatrist but isn't that a good thing?" "It is but I'm not supposed to where it until November 3." "At least you got it." "Yeah but the thing is, Ivy I'm" "Starving? Me too." "No. I'm pr-pr-pr-pregnant" I said stuttering at the word. "Pregnant? I thought you broke up with Derek." "I did" "Then who's the dad" "Spencer" "What, did he take advantage of you. I know he did. I'm going over there right now." "No Ivy, it was consensual." "Oh, Well have you told your parents?" "Not yet, Spencer and I were going to tell them together." "Now I know why you were so upset about the dress."


	4. The Cravings

Gabe's POV

"Hey Mom what's up with Teddy?" "Okay two questions" Amy Duncan Said. "1. Since when did you care about Teddy and 2. What Do you mean?"

"Well every morning instead of you usually waking up, the sound of Teddy throwing up wakes me up."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About three weeks. Ever since I heard her crying to Spencer about how she doesn't sound sure of herself."

"Really. I'm going to have to have a talk with her now."

P.J.'s POV

"Who is it" The customer said. "Kwikki Chikki." I said. "45.95 is your-Oh hey Spencer, is there any reason that you ordered 12 orders of Mashed potatoes, 2 20 piece buckets of chicken, and coleslaw smothered in gravy?" "Oh, I ordered the 2 orders of mashed potatoes and the bucket of chicken for me and the rest is for your sister." "When was the last time my sister ate" I said worrying that she wasn't eating. "Earlier this morning." Spencer said. "OH, then she mustve gotten some stuff for the family." "No, that is all for her."

Amy's POV

"Teddy can I come in?" "Um, one minute mom." Teddy was trying to hide the fact that she was looking at examples of teen pregnancy. "Come in." "Teddy dear, are you feeling okay?" "Yeah, why?" "Well Gabe told me that you've been throwing up a lot. Care to elaborate?" "Nothing to elaborate on mom." "Okay honey. If you say so."


	5. The Proposal

**Teddy's POV **

"Spencer can you come with me?"

"Where?"

"Well my moms hospital gala is tonight and I am starting to show a little bit."

It has been twelve weeks since my mom got me the dress, and since I found out I was pregnant.

"Sorry Teddy, moms have surgery so I need to be their with her."

"Oh, so your mom is more important than your pregnant girlfriend?"

"I guess my dad can be with her. And she is not more important than my pregnant fiancé."

"Spencer, are you saying what I think your saying?"

I said as he was getting on one knee.

"Teddy you are the love of my life, you are the mother of my unborn child. Will you marry me?"

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. );**


	6. The Gala

**Teddy's POV **

"Will you marry me?"

"Spencer. OF COURSE I WILL!"

"Now should we get ready for the Gala?"

"Yes we should."

**Amy's POV**

"Alright kids, front and center!"

"Ah, the sweet sound of my lovely brides voice."

"Gabe, PJ, Charlie, and Teddy, did you gain a little weight?"

"Before I answer that, Spencer come here, it's time."

Spencer came running.

"Mom we have to tell you something."

"What is it."

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

Everybody's jaw dropped.

"Your what?"

"Pregnant mom, pregnant."

"You know what, we will deal with this after the gala. Oh and your not riding with us, your riding with him."

**Teddy's POV**

"Spencer, my mom reacted worse than I thought that she would."

"Teddy its okay, I have enough money where we can get a nice townhouse."

"Spencer, I don't want it to have to go that far."

"Teddy we got to do what we got to do."

**At The Gala**

**Amy's POV**

"Bob, I cant believe Teddy, how could she be so stupid?"

"Ames, your not the only who had an unplanned pregnancy."

"What are you talking about?"

"16 years ago, you got pregnant. We already had PJ so you were freaking out. 9 months later we had Teddy."

"Bob, I feel awful, I shouldve never reacted how I did. I need to talk to her. Where is she?"


	7. The UltraSound

**Teddy POV**

"Okay Spencer, we got the seats as far away from my family as possible."

"Teddy, if we have to seat as far away from your family as possible why not just leave?"

"You know what your right. Lets go."

"Teddy Wait!"

"Mom what do you want?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for saying that you were stupid."

"Mom you never called me stupid."

"Well I did with your father, and I also just wanted to see if there was anything that I can do for you."

"Well you can come with me to see what the sex of the baby is tomorrow."

"Sweetie, I would love to."

**Teddy P.O.V.**

"Mom, I am so nervous."

"Me too honey."

"I wish Spencer could be here."

"Well, why isn't he?"

"Since I made him miss his moms surgery he is visiting his mom at the hospital."

"Well that doesn't seem right."

"I KNOW!"

"Teddy Duncan." The nurse said.

"That's me."

"Dr. Singh is ready to see you." Nurse said.

"Teddy, Dr. Singh's your doctor?" My mom said.

"Yup."

"Ah Teddy Duncan, soon ill be delivering your baby, or babies."

"Wait, babies?" I said. "Im going to have more than one?"

"That is what we will find out today." Dr. Singh said.

**After the Sonogram **

"I can't be believe it. I am going to be grandmother to twins."

"And I can't believe that I am going to be a mother to twins. I better call Spencer.


	8. The Phone Call

**Teddy P.O.V. **

"Spencer , I have some news about the baby."

"_What?"_

"Were having twins!"

"_Twins?" _

"Hello? Hello? Are you there Spencer?"

"_Yeah, im just thinking. I think we should get an abortion."_

"Abortion? Are you nuts?"

"_I am not kidding."_

"No Spencer it is my child."

"_Ah, our child."_

"You know what no, you just fathered them. There not born yet. They don't have a birth certificate with you name on it."

"_What are you saying?"_

"I don't wanna be your, fiancé, I don't want to be your girlfriend, hell I don't even wanna be your baby mama but I cant change that, can i? I am so pissed at you that I don't want you to be at the birth."


	9. The Test

**A/N: Sorry ive been awol. I wanted to make a realistic time lapse in Teddy's pregnancy. R/R**

Teddy's POV

"Teddy, What are you doing with that?"

"Drinking. That's what a beer is for right?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes, but you are 17, 7 months pregnant. YOU CAN'T BE DRINKING!"

"Whatever, it makes me feel good."

"Yeah, but it doesn't make the babies feel good."

"Who cares. Im gonna be a single mom, might as well just be single." I said

"Don't think like that. Did you know that I was a single mom for a while?"

"You were?" I said dropping my bottle. "When?"

"When PJ was born. I was by myself for 1 year, then your father came back, apologized and made up."

"Mom, I never knew that."

"Its okay Teddy, just stop drinking."

"Alright mom."

My mom was walking out of the room but I stopped her when I said: "Im not ready." "What do you mean your not ready." She said thoughtfully.

"Im not ready to take care of a child." I said. "Here how about this," She said. "PJ, Gabe, Your Dad and I go to super adventure land for two days, and you take care of Charlie."

"Alright."

Teddy POV

"Okay Charlie, everybodys going to super adventure land, and were going to have a girls day! YAY!" I said trying to talk in a way that Charlie will understand.

"Okay teddy!"

"Charlie stop crying! Please stop crying!" I said. It had been a day since the family went to SAL. "Charlie STOP!" Finally she stopped. "I cant take it anymore." I said to myself as I walked out of the door.


	10. The Author's Note

Hello, I am SO sorry for not updating in a while. I wanted a realistic time lapse for Teddy's pregnancy. (I also forgot the password. Sorry.) Will update soon


	11. The Miscarriage

Teddy sighed as she ended the phone call. She was supposed to have twins…now she's only having the girl. Teddy cried into her pillow; wanting to call Spencer do badly, yet, she couldn't. She was struck with grief. She was supposed to go shopping with her mom for baby clothes. She just couldn't do it. Not today. You might ask yourself, "How?" or "Why?" did she lose the baby. When she lost Charlie, she was drinking, and the beer killed the baby.

"It's my entire fault!" Teddy yelled, with tears in her eyes. How could she tell her family? How would THEY react? Most important, how would Spencer react?

Teddy reached for her phone again and scrolled through her contact list, muttering the names that she was combing through. Finally, she reached the "S"s. She called Spencer. "Spencer I-I" she let pass through her lips and told him everything that happened.

There was silence. You can hear Spencer's quivers through the phone.

"I-I'm coming over..." he whispered. She let out a quick 'Okay' before ending the call. She still couldn't believe it. Teddy laid down on the couch and closed her eyes and waited for Spencer.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

He was here. She slowly got up and unlocked the door, opening it allowing his entrance. They didn't talk. He just held her. Tight. They both had tears in their eyes. They laid there for hours. Struck with grief


	12. Update

Hello everyone! I bet you didn't think you'd read from me for a while. Well anyway, I am starting a new book, a sequel to this one, but I need help with the title. Please read the document after this one and write in a review what you think the title would be. Thank you!


	13. The Sequel Teaser

It's been a year since Jasmine Rae Duncan was born. Her father was nowhere to be found. All she had was her mother, Teddy, and Teddy's new boyfriend, Beau. Beau was the perfect father to Jasmine, he would give her everything that her biological father wouldn't.

Spencer tried to come back in the picture; but in the worst way possible.

6 months ago, Spencer had thought about all he had done. Calling Teddy a stupid whore, saying she should've had an abortion. He couldn't live with that guilt so he tried to numb it, with vodka. A drunken, sloppy, disorderly Spencer knocked on the apartment door of Teddy. Spencer flew into a rage when Beau answered the door holding his daughter in his arms. Spencer called Beau every single name in the book; and he didn't do it quietly either. His fit of rage awoken Teddy as Beau started to antagonize Spencer. Finally, Teddy took Jasmine and as soon as she did a fist fight erupted. A fist fight so loud the neighbors could hear. Finally the police came to arrest Spencer.


	14. Chapter 14

The Sequel of Positive is What It Said will come out on September 5th and will tentatively be called, "All Grown Up"


End file.
